<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночь темна перед рассветом by Chingissid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436272">Ночь темна перед рассветом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid'>Chingissid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Cheating, Dark, Dark Magic, Love Triangles, M/M, Middle Ages, Post-Apocalypse, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Близится финальная битва между человечеством и кровожадными существами, населяющими лес. На фоне надвигающегося пиздеца главный герой, очаровательный мудак, отчаянно пытается выжить любыми способами. Попав в число новобранцев, выбранных для особой миссии — отправиться в крепость, связь с которой была потеряна, — он идет в поход под командованием легендарного паладина Илая. Тем временем среди разных рас ходит пророчество о том, что исход войны решит некий избранный — дитя двух миров. Guess who</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Короче, по такому торжественному случаю нам выдали три бочонка вина. С него-то все и началось: мы с Юргеном напились в сопли, я окончательно сорвал голос, пока орал: «Боги, храните священный Дозор», Юргена вырвало прямо на пол столовой, и толстая повариха вышвырнула нас наружу проветриться. Юрген лез обниматься, но от него несло блевотиной, так что я отсадил его на другой край крыльца, а сам устроился на своем, привалившись спиной к косяку. А между нами входили и выходили люди, и я видел у своего лица их движущиеся форменные сапоги, забрызганные осенней грязью, и края черных брюк, заправленных в сапоги, а дверной косяк пах свежим деревом после дождя, потому что сруб был совсем новый, а сапоги пахли кожей и ноябрьской слякотью, и на мне самом были такие же сапоги, выданные совсем недавно, но тоже уже изгаженные, но хорошие вообще сапоги, и даже не жали совсем, хотя были, конечно, очень грязные, и лейтенант, пожалуй, точно пизды бы дал, если бы заметил… А на городок наползали белесые, слепые сумерки и дышали изморозью на окна столовой.</p><p>— Вэй, — выдавил Юрген и посмотрел на меня. — А ты слышал, Вэй, что, говорят, Илай по мальчикам, м-м?..</p><p>— М-м-м… — недоверчиво промычал я, потому что был, если честно, не трезвее Юргена. Я послал бы его нахуй, если бы мог, но язык у меня заплетался. Мы же тут вроде все за духовность, алло? Сам Илай — и вдруг по мальчикам? Ему что, девки не дают? Он же вроде лицо, так сказать, Дозора, должен нам всем пример подавать, нет? Все это я мог бы высказать Юргену, но ограничился красноречивым «М-м-м…»</p><p>— Вэй, а Вэй? А говорят, можно нехило подняться, если с ним переспать, ты слышал, Вэй?</p><p>Я помотал головой и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что мир вокруг закружился так, что у меня к горлу подступил горький комок, но я его проглотил.</p><p>— Вэ-э-эй, ты слышишь, Вэй? А я бы с ним переспал, да.</p><p>Я хотел сказать: да нужен ты ему, Юрген, с твоим-то еблом, но тоже не смог. Не то чтобы у меня язык не поворачивался оскорблять лучшего друга — он у меня просто не поворачивался. Такие дела.</p><p>— Вэй, а ты бы переспал с Илаем ради карьеры, Вэй? Говорят, он просто нереа-а-а-ально горяч, ты слышал, Вэй?</p><p>Вообще-то он неплохой, этот Юрген. Он, пожалуй, не мой лучший друг, нет, но он самый классный из всего рекрутского набора — а это, считай, самые адекватные парни из нескольких окрестных деревень, сливки, можно сказать, сельской молодежи. У Юргена, конечно, веснушки и нос картошкой, но он классный. Может, и сойдет Илаю, если он действительно такой любитель мужских задниц, как про него рассказывают. Но мне и так хорошо, спасибо. Это Юрген здесь ради карьеры — у него отец военный, погиб в лесах в прошлом году, вот Юргену это действительно надо, а мне нет уж, увольте. Я только одного хочу — выжить. Плевать на звания и награды, пусть все нахуй идет, — только бы выжить. Ну пожалуйста. Я так не хочу умирать.</p><p>Мне на секунду даже кажется, что я сейчас расплачусь, — настолько мне становится жалко себя. Я ведь не должен был попасть в этот набор, у меня вроде как слабое сердце и все дела, я был уверен, что не попаду, что и на этот раз меня пронесет, и мать за меня молилась всем богам, каким только могла, но не помогло. Не пронесло. Как же это несправедливо, вашу мать. Я так не хочу умирать.</p><p>— Вэ-э-э-эй…</p><p>— Пошел нахуй, — злобно выплевываю я, отпинывая от себя сапогом какой-то камень, — тебя разве парень твой дома не ждет? А ты тут с паладинами трахаться собираешься.</p><p>Юрген задумчиво отворачивается и с минуту молчит, глядя на стены казармы, а потом уверенно отвечает:</p><p>— Он поймет.</p><p>Ну, Юргену, конечно, лучше знать. Я бы не понял. Я бы нахуй его после такого послал. Мудак ты, Юрген.</p><p>— А как там, кстати, эта твоя? Трахнул ее уже?</p><p>— Мирка-то? — хмыкаю я. — Не-е-е, время есть еще.</p><p>Мирка даже лучше Юргена. Хотя бы ради нее, пожалуй, и стоило бы сюда притащиться — несмотря на всю эту грязь, холод и близость лесов, из которых нам то и дело дышат в затылок то оборотни, то мавки, то еще какая-нибудь херь. То друиды. С этими вообще неясно, чего они от нас хотят и чего мы от них. То они нас вообще не трогают, то внезапно нападают на отряды, заходящие глубоко в чащу. Я, конечно, не силен в политике, но по-моему, так дела не делаются.</p><p>У Мирки красивые зеленые глаза и толстые русые косы. Она дочь поварихи и работает у нас на кухне, потому что заработка ее матери не хватает на пропитание им двоим да еще двум ее младшим братишкам. Как раз на этой почве мы с ней и сблизились — у меня тоже в деревне осталась маленькая сестра. Мирка все время улыбается мне и подмигивает, а по вечерам иногда, если закончит с работой пораньше, разрешает выгуливать себя по главной улице — туда и обратно, от одного края лагеря до другого — ей льстит, что ее видят в моей компании: во-первых, престиж молодого военного, а во-вторых, я вроде как ничего. По крайней мере, на фоне остальных. Или нет. В любом случае, именно об этом говорят проникновенные взгляды, которые Мирка бросает на меня из кухни, стоит мне появиться в столовой. Пару раз я даже зажимал ее за казармой, но она мне так и не дала — дальше пары поцелуев у нас не зашло. Пока. Я еще завалю ее перед походом, это точно.</p><p>— Говорят, особо отличившихся Илай может взять к себе в отряд. Типа навсегда. Под свое руководство.</p><p>— Не навсегда, а пока не сдохнешь.</p><p>— Думаешь, у меня есть шансы?</p><p>— Эм… Может быть? — спрашиваю я, потому что хрен знает, какого ответа он ждет. Юрген вообще-то неплохо фехтует — даже, пожалуй, входит в тройку лидеров среди рекрутов. Я — где-то около тройки. Полагаюсь на мозги, а не на грубую силу, — так я себя успокаиваю.</p><p>Возле моего лица снова появляются чьи-то сапоги. Я поднимаю глаза и вижу недовольную рожу лейтенанта, с какой-то сверхъестественной ненавистью прожигающего взглядом дырки на моих сапогах. Лейтенант смотрит на меня и цедит сквозь зубы:</p><p>— Чтоб к завтрашнему дню ты у меня эти сапоги так вылизал, чтобы с них жрать можно было, ты меня понял? Марш в казарму, и чтоб через секунду тебя здесь не было!..</p><p>Его сапог впечатывается на прощание мне в бедро, и он растворяется в тумане — уходит куда-то за столовую, откуда раздаются пьяные песни-вопли других рекрутов. Похоже, от радости вштырило не только нас с Юргеном.</p><p>Уже очень поздно, а ранний подъем никто не отменял. Я неловко поднимаюсь, чудом сохраняя баланс, — земля то приближается, то отдаляется от моих глаз, из чего я делаю вывод, что меня качает из стороны в сторону, — вешаю на плечо почти бессознательного Юргена, блаженно пускающего слюни мне на куртку, дотаскиваю нас обоих до казармы — и падаю там на койку прямо в одежде, скинув друга на пол.<br/>И засыпаю, совершенно не чувствуя собственного тела, как будто душа уже отделилась от него, чтобы уйти в долину теней. А завтра в лагерь прибудет отряд легендарного паладина Илая и уведет нас в Аттар на верную смерть. Только бы, блять, не сдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>Наутро меня тошнит так, будто вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, а в голове лихо отплясывает бранль целый легион чертей с бубенчиками. Блять, — думаю я, разлепляя ресницы. Надо мной нависает лохматая голова Кифа, моего соседа по койкам. Киф лупит меня по щекам с таким упоением, будто я только что залез под юбку к его невесте.</p><p>— Охуел?! — подскакиваю я, хватая его за руки. Крик праведного гнева переходит в мученический стон: — Сука, как же, блять, больно, твою ж мать…</p><p>Киф сует мне кружку с каким-то травяным настоем — мутной зеленоватой жижкой с очень подозрительным запахом — и, видя мою нерешительность, подталкивает мою руку ко рту, так что чуть не выбивает мне зубы ее толстым глиняным краешком.</p><p>— Да ты пей, не отравлю поди, — и, хихикнув, гаденько добавляет: — судя по виду, ты и без моей помощи скоро… того.</p><p>На вкус еще отвратительнее, чем на запах. Киф придерживает меня рукой, заставляя выпить все залпом, без передышки. Я зажмуриваюсь, пихая ему обратно его кружку, тру лицо ладонями и, жалобно попискивая, сгибаюсь пополам, так что чуть не тыкаюсь лбом себе в колено. Во рту сраная помойка.</p><p>— Ты давай собирайся, объявлен общий сбор на плацу. Инструкции какие-нибудь выдавать будут. За явкой обещали строго следить. У тебя самое большее — минут десять.</p><p>Ох, не жалеешь ты меня, Киф.</p><p>Пока он, чуть ли не приплясывая, — ебаный трезвенник — выходит наружу, я с кряхтением поднимаюсь, чувствуя себя лет на двести старше, чем я есть. Мозги не работают совершенно, вместо них будто вата в черепе. Какой-то белый шум. Стаскиваю куртку, меняю рубашку и, заправляя на ходу в шаровары, выхожу на улицу, шаркая ногами по полу. На свету видно, как от моих шагов поднимаются к потолку облака розовато-золотистой пыли.</p><p>На улице холодно, ясно и свежо, и я прямо чувствую, как мне становится легче, — то ли кифово зелье работает, то ли это все чистый воздух и близость леса, близость чего-то живого, хвойного, пульсирующего, одновременно опасного и прекрасного, откуда все мы вышли и куда все обязательно уйдем. Лес похож на глаза змеиного короля, в которые смотришь от страха и от которых уже никогда оторваться не сможешь, — такие они красивые. Лес гипнотизирует. Его видно только с самого высокого поста на стене, окружающей лагерь, — тоненькую черточку по самому краю горизонта — но мы каждую секунду чувствуем его присутствие рядом, его неусыпное наблюдение, и ощущаем через подошвы сапог его пульс под землей.</p><p>Я подимаю глаза к небу: горизонт уже начинает светлеть, а значит, сейчас что-то около восьми. Завтрак я, понятное дело, проспал, но, слава богам, на кухне у меня есть двойные агенты. Время перехватить что-нибудь с кухни есть, пары минут мне хватит, если пропустить обжимашки с Миркой.</p><p>Я заваливаюсь в столовую. Почти ничего уже не напоминает о нашем вчерашнем шабаше: все, что было перевернуто, сломано или разбито, — убрано, блевотина Юргена — бля, а где Юрген? — вытерта, Мирка в углу сбрасывает остатки каши с чьей-то тарелки в бочку для свиней. Она стоит, наклонившись, спиной ко мне, и острые лопатки двигаются у нее под полупрозрачной рубашкой при каждом движении. Я обнимаю ее сзади под грудью, тыкаюсь носом в шею. У нее на загривке волосы из прически выбиваются, коротенькие такие шелковые завитки, такие золотистые, как маленькой девочки, и очень трогательные.</p><p>— Доброе утро.</p><p>Она откладывает тарелку, поворачивается в моих руках и отвечает:</p><p>— Доброе.</p><p>Тянется меня поцеловать, но я смущенно уворачиваюсь и чмокаю ее в ушко:</p><p>— Не надо, я даже зубы не чистил. Поверь мне, ты этого не хочешь, — отстраняюсь и под ее внимательным взглядом перехожу сразу к делу: — Каюсь, мы вчера с Юргеном немного…</p><p>Она улыбается: знаю, мол, уже, все утро ваше «немного» с пола вытирала. Смущенно ерошу волосы и улыбаюсь ей в ответ самой извиняющейся улыбкой, на какую только способен:</p><p>— Поэтому я проспал завтрак… Но ты это тоже уже знаешь. В общем... Ты ведь не позволишь мне умереть с голоду?</p><p>Она легонько бьет меня полотенцем и исчезает в кухне — чтобы вернуться со стаканом молока и бутербродом с маслом. Шепчет:</p><p>— Только быстро, мне убираться надо, — и возвращается к своим тарелкам.</p><p>Я заглатываю еду, не жуя. Надо еще успеть найти Юргена перед сбором, а то обоим влетит по самое не горюй. Не мог же он проснуться раньше меня, он же был просто в хлам, даже двигаться нормально не мог? Киф его разбудил? Пытаюсь вспомнить, валялся ли Юрген на полу там же, где я его оставил, пока я приходил в себя от гадости, которую всучил мне Киф, — но в памяти провал. Может, он опять куда-нибудь пошел во сне? Это вообще работает, когда он пьян? Он не мог идти сам, а тут вдруг силы вернулись? Я чувствую, будто пропускаю в этой жизни что-то очень важное, — как будто Юрген пошел на праздник, не дожидаясь меня, и я тут теряю время, пока он развлекается там с красотками и пивом. Я даже начинаю злиться на Юргена, хотя он тут вроде бы ни при чем — он, может, валяется сейчас где-нибудь в канаве на главной улице, сброшенный туда бухими однокашниками-вчерашними рекрутами, решившими, что подшутить над ним, спящим, будет верхом остроумия.</p><p>Я отдаю Мирке посуду, ловлю ее ладошку и чмокаю тыльную сторону:</p><p>— Мадам, вы спасли жизнь своему рыцарю, я перед вами в неоплатном долгу.</p><p>Она вспыхивает. Я уже порываюсь сбежать, но она хватает меня за рукав:</p><p>— Погоди, сапоги…</p><p>Я смотрю, куда она указывает. Сапоги, вашу мать. Я так и не почистил сапоги. Лейтенант скальп с меня снимет.</p><p>— Я сейчас, — говорит Мирка и снова уходит на кухню. Возвращается с тряпкой.</p><p>Она садится на колени прямо передо мной, потому что стаскивать сапоги нет времени, и начинает быстрыми, сильными движениями оттирать брызги грязи, то и дело макая тряпку в маленький тазик с водой. Я откидываюсь назад, опираясь двумя руками на стол, и смотрю в окно — на то, как суетятся снаружи крестьяне, обслуживающие лагерь, как мимо столовой везут на телеге сено в конюшни, как вышагивают, таща за собой свою ношу, две приземистые гнедые лошадки. От равномерных движений Мирки и стол, и я, и она сама — мы быстро-быстро покачиваемся вперед-назад, стол стучит об стену, и зайди кто-нибудь сейчас в столовую — кто-нибудь с притупленным годами зрением — подумал бы что-нибудь не то. Я перевожу взгляд на миркину макушку внизу и отдаюсь чувству правильности происходящего. Мне кажется, что, когда она сидит вот так, на коленях у моих ног, и смиренно вытирает мои сапоги, я могу сделать с ней все, что хочу, и она никому ничего не скажет, и никто меня не осудит. Никогда не замечал за собой любви к власти, но в эту минуту мне кажется, что власть над другим человеком — самое потрясающее, самое великолепное, что я мог бы иметь в своей жизни, и я, пожалуй, хотел бы ее — власть — и не над кем-то одним, не над Миркой, а над всем ебаным миром.</p><p>Перед тем, как наконец вырваться из миркиных объятий, я спрашиваю ее, был ли мой собутыльник на завтраке. Она неуверенно качает головой — видимо, с ним все-таки что-то случилось. Я выбегаю на улицу, поглядывая себе под ноги, чтобы не запороть миркину работу. Куда бежать? Искать кого-то, кто спит с нами в одной комнате, — надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь видел, куда делось это пьяное тело? Пойти к лейтенанту? Я тут же обругиваю себя за дебильную мысль — лейтенанта-то как раз надо бояться больше всех в нашей ситуации, потому что он точно навешает пиздюлей, если узнает, что что-то не так, — в такой-то знаменательный день. Да и чем он мог бы мне помочь? Остаются соседи по комнате. На втором этаже юргеновской койки спит Фабиан — высокий и тощий, как журавль. Найти в толпе, уже собирающейся на плацу послушать, что скажет лейтенант, должно быть несложно.</p><p>До плаца я добегаю полумертвой трусцой — лучшее, на что я способен после вчерашнего. У меня сбивается дыхание, тугой воротник наглухо застегнутой куртки начинает ощутимо жать, но я не останавливаюсь, пока не вклиниваюсь в толчею чужих локтей и коленей. Собрались, орлы. Надежда человеческой цивилизации. Красавцы. Все в новенькой форме, чистые, трезвые, ровненькие, как игрушечные солдатики. Пока еще не в строю — ждут появления начальства.<br/>Впереди мелькают космы Кифа, и я успеваю цапнуть его за локоть, пока толпа не засосала его обратно.</p><p>— Киф, бля, подойди сюда быстро! Ты Юргена с утра видел?</p><p>— А ты где положил, оттуда и возьми, — хихикает Киф. Мы шушукаемся, прячась за широкой мускулистой спиной какого-то незнакомого мне рекрута.</p><p>— Я его до койки дотащил, а дальше не знаю. Он лежал на полу, когда ты меня будил?</p><p>— Ты бросил его на полу?! — прыскает Киф, и глаза у него от восторга округляются так, будто его сжала огромная рука и вот-вот их выдавит. Нормальные люди, казалось бы, обычно щурятся, когда смеются, а этот наоборот.</p><p>Смешки превышают допустимую громкость, и я грозно шикаю, хватая его за ворот:</p><p>— А что мне было с ним делать? Возлежать на брачном ложе?</p><p>— Думаю, он бы не отказался, — Киф бросает на меня хитрый, оценивающий взгляд. Толпа вокруг нас гудит все громче и громче и даже начинает шевелиться, — бестолково, как стадо баранов, — пытаясь сформировать внутри себя ровные шеренги. Меня отталкивает в другой ряд, и все, что мне остается, — сжать плечо Кифа, заставляя его пищать и шипеть, и притянуть его максимально близко к себе, чтобы он оказался прямо передо мной.</p><p>— Ты видел его или нет?!</p><p>— Не, мне парни за завтраком сказали, что ты еще один не оклемался, лежишь у себя. Я и пошел к тебе. Там больше никого не было, — чья-то рука хлопает его по плечу и указывает вперед, туда, где возвышении появляется лейтенант. Киф отмахивается и, прежде чем развернуться, бросает:</p><p>— Ты Фабиана спрашивал?</p><p>На нас уже шикают, так что начинаю отчаянно гримасничать, чтобы показать Кифу, что понятия не имею, где носит Фабиана. Лейтенант тем временем обводит шеренги орлиным взором в поисках жертвенного агнца. Когда он отворачивается от нас, Киф смотрит на меня в последний раз и шепчет:</p><p>— Он должен быть у самой сцены.</p><p>Воцаряется тишина.</p><p>Жужжит муха над моим ухом, где-то за лагерем ржет конь, да хрустит снег под ногами проходящего мимо крестьянина. Больше ничего.</p><p>Лейтенант откашливается:</p><p>— Ра-а-а-авняйсь! Сми-и-ирна!</p><p>Толпа отзывается щелканьем каблуков.</p><p>— Как вы все уже знаете — потому как были заранее неоднократно предупреждены — сегодня к вечеру мы ожидаем прибытия важных гостей. Светлейший паладин Илай прибудет со своим отрядом прямо сюда, к нам, чтобы принять вас под свое командование и отправиться выполнять приказ высшего командования. Подробности вашей миссии он сообщит сам — или через своих майоров — на отдельном сборе, о котором будет сообщено заранее. Скорее всего. Кроме того, я уполномочен поставить вас в известность о том, что в прошлом месяце трагически погиб, сражаясь за благо человечества, адъютант Светлейшего паладина. Посему его место, по распоряжению сира Илая, займет один из вас. Кандидатура будет выбрана в конкурсном порядке — на турнире, по правилам, установленным паладином лично.</p><p>Ничего нового для нас лейтенант не говорит: слухи ходили уже давно. Такие новости разлетаются быстро, уж точно быстрее гонцов и голубиной почты. Кто-то насплетничал своему знакомому, тот — своему… Так что дальше я уже не слушаю: будет что-нибудь важное — узнаю у Кифа. Свалить отсюда пораньше, конечно, не получится; придется ждать, пока у лейтенанта не сядет голос, — хотя это не так уж и долго, учитывая, что здоровье у него уже совсем не то, что в молодости. Сейчас он разгонит нас по тренировкам; Фабиан занимается фехтованием, а значит, я либо пропускаю стрельбу, либо проявляю чудеса ловкости и ловлю его где-нибудь здесь, когда все будут расходиться. Впрочем, это уже из области фантастики — даже для меня.</p><p>В потоке разбредающихся по разным концам лагеря молодых балбесов меня снова находит Киф и просовывает свою лапку мне под локоть, как барышня.</p><p>— Как мотивировать толпу идиотов — советы от Светлейшего паладина лично! Хочешь воодушевить безголовых рекрутов — устрой турнир за место адъютанта. Как думаешь, сколько желающих занять теплое местечко уже сегодня будет ловить сира во всех темных подворотнях, готовясь по одному его приказу снимать штаны, попутно рассказывая весь бестиарий наизусть?</p><p>— Не забывай, что предыдущего адъютанта убили. Как он погиб, неизвестно?</p><p>— Да ясное дело, оборотни сожрали.</p><p>— Вот видишь.</p><p>— Видимо, способности у парня были соответствующие. Я б так никогда не облажался.</p><p>— Наверняка он тоже так думал.</p><p>Киф цокает языком и отворачивается. Я, помолчав, добавляю:</p><p>— Ты вот еще над чем подумай: почему бы ему кого-то из своих в адъютанты не взять? Ну не майора, так кого-то еще. Почему им так важно именно рекрута?..</p><p>Он задумывается:</p><p>— Так Илай же наверняка его трахал. А остальные, видимо, для этого слишком круты.</p><p>— И что с того? Можно и просто бойцов трахать, какая ему разница, входит в элиту парень, которому он засаживает, или нет?</p><p>— Так адъютант всегда при нем, даже ночует небось в его личной палатке. Опять же — моногамия.</p><p>— Не думаю, что он <em>настолько</em> моногамен. Да и разве он похож на того, кто заводит шашни на рабочем месте?</p><p>— Скоро узнаем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Короче, поймать Фабиана на плацу не получается из-за Кифа, который сегодня почему-то еще более сладкая сплетница, чем обычно.<br/>В итоге мне приходится тащиться на ристалище, мысленно попрощавшись с розовыми мечтами о двух восхитительных часах абсолютного умиротворения наедине с луком, стрелами и веселым молодым инструктором, с которым можно спокойно травить пошлые шутеечки и не огребать за это пиздюлей.</p><p>С тренером по фехтованию у нас терки — хотя это, пожалуй, даже слабо сказано. Когда я в первый раз заявился к нему на занятие, — а мы тогда все должны были пройти обязательный курс-минимум, чтобы научиться хотя бы меч в руках по-человечески держать, — я был еще совсем зеленый. То есть уже тогда понимал, что главное — сразу расположить к себе начальство, но с методами в случае сэра Эйнсли трагически просчитался. Он не только не оценил мой тонкий черный юмор, но и выбрал меня бессменным врагом номер один: отправил бегом наворачивать круги вокруг лагеря, пока я не свалился, обессиленный, ему под ноги, — и потом до самого конца курса измывался надо мной на глазах у всего отряда.</p><p>К счастью, я вынес из этой истории — помимо синяков и одного сотрясения — два важных урока: «сначала думай, потом озвучивай» и «остерегайся людей с совестью и обостренным чувством справедливости».</p><p>Я решил, что слишком сообразителен для фехтования. Лучше я постою подальше от мрази, пытающейся меня убить, и застрелю ее с безопасной дистанции, чем подойду на расстояние вытянутой руки. А Юрген, Фабиан и другие умники, если им так нравится щекотать себе нервы, пусть стоят в первой линии — не мне их жизни учить.</p><p>Когда я подхожу к ристалищу, сэр Эйнсли уже раздает оружие — старые, не пригодные для боя мечи, тяжелые и тупые, как парни, которых учат ими размахивать.</p><p>Эйнсли поднимает глаза на меня:</p><p>— Смотрите-ка, кто до нас снизошел, — и криво ухмыляется. Криво, потому что все его лицо делит пополам жуткий неровный шрам — толстая розовая полоска, стягивающая кожу по краям, похожая на раздавленного дождевого червя. Она проходит через правый, почти незрячий, глаз, пересекает рот у самого уголка губ и рассасывается у подбородка. О происхождении этого рубца у нас ходят самые разные легенды, и никто не знает, какая из них правдива.<br/>На него невозможно смотреть дольше десяти секунд — появляется ощущение, что смотришь в разбитое зеркало, неровно склеивающее куски твоего отражения.</p><p>Я выдавливаю из себя фальшивенькую улыбку.</p><p>— Да вот решил тряхнуть стариной. Смахнуть, так сказать, пыль. В конце концов, нам скоро в поход.</p><p>— Да уж, было бы обидно пасть в первом же бою, — мрачно отвечает Эйнсли. Похоже, он думает, что я струсил и решил наступить на свою гордость только ради того, чтобы еще пару раз потренироваться перед отправкой. Потому что якобы боюсь сдохнуть.</p><p>К счастью, я не так беспомощен, как он думает: бесконечные круги вокруг лагеря и постоянные придирки с его стороны неплохо меня подготовили.</p><p>— С этим не поспоришь, — я пристраиваюсь к краю шеренги. Надеюсь, он не может вышвырнуть меня с тренировки из банальной неприязни?</p><p>Эйнсли останавливается прямо напротив меня и, глядя мне в глаза, замирает на несколько секунд. Просто молчит, пронзая меня недобрым колючим взглядом. Потом бросает в меня мечом, который я — от неожиданности — ловлю очень неловко, у самой земли:</p><p>— Что ж, надеюсь, вы еще не забыли, как этим пользоваться, — и отходит в центр расчищенного поля: — Разбиваемся на пары и работаем. Дуэль до полной капитуляции соперника.</p><p>И вот тут я наконец добираюсь до Фабиана — хватаю его за рукав, оттаскиваю подальше от центра и подчеркнуто вежливо интересуюсь, не видел ли он этого придурка Юргена.</p><p>— Пошел ты, — шипит Фабиан, выдирая у меня свой рукав. Я сразу вспоминаю, почему мы с ним не общаемся. Мало кто из знакомых ненавидит меня хотя бы вполовину так же люто, как он.</p><p>— Значит, видел, — улыбаюсь я.</p><p>Фабиана прямо-таки перекашивает:</p><p>— Как же мне хочется дать тебе по морде, ты себе <em>просто не представляешь</em>!..</p><p>— Ну почему же? Думаешь, ты один такой особенный? — Фабиан уже порывается развернуться и уйти, но я приставляю меч к его шее: — Давай договоримся: мы с тобой устраиваем спаринг. Выигрываешь ты — я от тебя отъебываюсь. Навсегда. И даже никаких комментариев в твой адрес. Выигрываю я — ты говоришь, где Юрген.</p><p>— И с чего бы мне соглашаться? — он презрительно отталкивает лезвие от себя, и я опускаю меч, чтобы дать руке отдохнуть. Я и забыл, какая эта херня тяжелая.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что если его нет по уважительной причине, то я рано или поздно все равно его найду. А если не по уважительной, что, сам знаешь, более вероятно, я не выдержу и пойду к лейтенанту. И для Юргена будут последствия, — Фабиан очевидно колеблется. У него какое-то невероятное лицо, мгновенно выдающее каждую его мысль и каждое чувство. Лицо-доносчик. Херовый из этого парня получился бы посол. — Вряд ли он обрадуется, если узнает, что это ты его карьеру запорол.</p><p>Фабиан взрывается. Он бросается на меня и толкает плечом в грудь — так что я с трудом умудряюсь устоять на ногах.</p><p>— Да тебе же плевать на Юргена! С чего ты вдруг вообще кинулся его искать? Отъебись от него, не подходи к нему даже, сукин ты сын!..</p><p>— Полегче, парень, мы же не в кабаке, — слава богам, сэр Эйнсли на нас не смотрит, иначе уже бежали бы свои круги вокруг лагеря. — Держи себя в руках. Я тоже от тебя, прямо скажем, не в восторге.</p><p>— Таким, как ты, не место рядом с такими, как он.</p><p>— Это каким же?</p><p>— Ты подонок, Вэй, а он хороший парень.</p><p>— Твой хороший парень вчера в красках описывал мне, с каким удовольствием лег бы под паладина.</p><p>— Он был пьян!..</p><p>— Это, конечно, все объясняет.</p><p>— Это ты на него так влияешь!..</p><p>— Разговорчики! — окликает нас сэр Эйнсли с другого конца поля. — Я хочу слышать только крики боли и звон мечей!</p><p>Фабиан воровато оглядывается на него и встает в боевую стойку:</p><p>— Я надеру тебе зад, гнида, и ты больше не будешь к нему приближаться, — и накидывается на меня.</p><p>Я отскакиваю назад и бью его сверху по незащищенному плечу — мне приходится вытянуть руку, балансируя чуть ли не на одной ноге, поэтому удар получается слабый. Он скорее выводит Фабиана из себя, чем причиняет реальный ущерб, — но и это уже что-то.</p><p>И все же его напор превосходит мои ожидания. Видимо, он действительно видит во мне занозу в заднице, если так открыто метит мне в голову и в рабочую кисть. Ему удается взять себя в руки, задушить ревность и включить мозги. Мне же остается только блокировать, уворачиваться и отступать, высматривая слабые места, — но толку от этого мало: он бьет почти без разбора, без стратегии, оттого и почти непредсказуемо. Каждый раз он немного замахивается, и можно было бы воспользоваться этими краткими мгновениями, когда он открыт, — но среднестатистический тренировочный меч для меня слишком тяжел, и я не успеваю попасть по врагу, а между тем его удары приходятся по моему лезвию с такой силой, что рука у меня вот-вот отвалится от усталости.</p><p>Я явно переоценил свои возможности.</p><p>На секунду мне становится страшно: кровь бросается в голову, и сердце падает куда-то вниз. Блять, нельзя было забрасывать фехтование, — успеваю подумать я, и это минутное малодушие чуть не стоит мне победы: очередной выпад Фабиана выворачивает мне кисть, и меч отлетает в сторону. Следующий удар приходится по голени и сбивает меня с ног.</p><p>Я медленно отползаю назад, чувствуя, как всё вокруг остановилось. Все пялятся на нас с Фабианом, на то, как я валяюсь перед ним на земле, а он наступает на меня с победной ухмылочкой. И Эйнсли, сука такая, тоже ухмыляется, подходя ближе.</p><p>— Сдавайся, — говорит Фабиан. — У тебя нет других вариантов.</p><p>И я прекрасно понимаю, что он прав. Нет смысла сопротивляться ему из гордости — он будет тупо избивать меня, пока я не запрошу пощады. А рано или поздно я запрошу. Не будет никакой счастливой случайности, и никто за мою шикарную жопу не вступится. Он выиграет по всем правилам, и на этот раз никакой лазейки у меня нет. Пожалуй, начать умолять его, когда он начнет вымещать на мне свою злость, будет даже унизительнее, чем признать поражение сейчас. Так, наверное, можно даже сохранить лицо — в конце концов, разве честно сказать, что кто-то лучше тебя, — это позор? Все мы неидеальны…</p><p>И тут случается чудо — боги, похоже, решают, что у меня еще будет шанс унизиться перед этим уебком — я нащупываю ладонью влажную шершавую поверхность торчащего из земли камня. Камня достаточно крупного, чтобы Фабиан обосрался, но не опасного для жизни, если, конечно, не попасть им в висок.</p><p>К счастью, для таких вещей я достаточно меткий.</p><p>Я впиваюсь в землю ногтями и сжимаю камень в кулаке.</p><p>— Спокойно, Фабиан, держи себя в руках, — говорю успокаивающе, пытаюсь отвлечь его от своих движений.</p><p>— Сдавайся, — торопит он, видно, почуяв неладное, но еще не поняв, откуда ветер дует. И тут же зыркает в сторону моего меча — проверяет, могу ли я до него дотянуться.</p><p>Этого мне вполне достаточно. Я изо всех сил швыряю в него свой камень, подскакиваю, — он сразу сгибается пополам, хватаясь за голову, значит, жить будет, — и пинаю по ногам. Он заваливается набок, но меч из рук не выпускает. Тогда я падаю на него сверху и начинаю душить, вжимая лезвие плашмя ему в горло, — оружие тупое, сильно повредить не может. Максимум, что ему светит, — несколько дней без голоса и огромный синяк на шее.</p><p>— Сдавайся, — кричу я и надавливаю сильнее. У него рассечена кожа на лбу, сбоку, — крови много, но рана, судя по всему, ерундовая. Несколько мокрых от пота прядок окрашены красным. Я и сам мокрый насквозь — осознаю это только сейчас, когда получаю передышку. Куртку пришлось снять, чтобы не мешалась, и рубашка теперь липнет к лопаткам, как вторая кожа. Ветер ощущается гораздо сильнее, но трясет меня не от холода. Внутри все сжалось в один большой нервный узел — я боюсь подвоха. То, что я сделал с ним, запросто может прилететь обратно. Закон природы.</p><p>Фабиан что-то хрипит, широко открывая рот, и мне требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он просто не может сдаться, — я так сдавил ему горло, что он едва дышит. Ослабляю хватку. Он со свистом втягивает в себя воздух и вымучивает судорожное «<em>Сдаюсь!</em>»</p><p>Все. Теперь все закончилось.</p><p>Я как-то сразу обмякаю. Отбрасываю меч в сторону и устало заваливаюсь набок, собираясь слезть с раненого, но тут меня грубо хватают за шиворот и вздергивают на ноги.</p><p>Я оборачиваюсь — так и есть: сэр Эйнсли. Подскочил ко мне и трясет за шкирку.</p><p>— Ты мог убить его! Ты прекрасно знаешь, заморыш, что это не по правилам! Разве этому я учил тебя, а?!</p><p>Точно. Его рыцарский кодекс. Эйнсли — военный в отставке, слишком честный, чтобы жить себе спокойно в какой-нибудь безопасной зоне на пенсии. После того как его ранили — или, скорее, того как к нему пожаловала старость — он отказался от заслуженного отдыха, лишь бы продолжать служить человечеству. Слишком рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Его история не могла хорошо закончиться — поэтому он здесь.</p><p>И он не выносит людей, играющих нечестно.</p><p>Но разве есть «честно-нечестно» в вопросах выживания? Будь один из нас оборотнем, я бы выжил, а Фабиан бы сдох, — такова моя философия.</p><p>— Я-то надеялся, ты сюда больше не посмеешь сунуться, так нет же, явился! Проваливай отсюда и больше не возвращайся, — когда орет на меня вот так, приблизив свое лицо к моему почти вплотную, на меня летят капельки его слюны. Словами не передать, как это мерзко.</p><p>И еще этот запах капусты изо рта. Боги, просто уберите его от меня нахуй, кто-нибудь.</p><p>Не могу сдержаться:</p><p>— Я выиграл! — перебиваю, и Эйнсли сразу замолкает. Его левый глаз — непроницаем. — Я победил его!</p><p>Еще чуть-чуть, и у меня рожа треснет от улыбки. Мне даже начинает казаться, что и тренер сейчас признает мою победу — вынужден будет признать, ведь как можно отрицать очевидное? Мои методы побеждают его, это факт, только что мною доказанный…</p><p>Но что-то обжигает мне щеку. Эта мгновенная ослепляющая боль сразу уходит, и остаются только стыд и чувство бездонного унижения. Я зажмуриваюсь и задерживаю дыхание.<br/>Несколько десятков пар глаз вперились в меня, несколько десятков голосов тихонько перешептываются вокруг.<br/>Этой пощечины я не заслужил. Но я не могу на нее ответить — будет только хуже. Еще отправит, не приведите боги, на ночную вахту, — только этого мне не хватало.</p><p>Ощупываю языком губу. Не треснула. Поднимаю глаза. Вдох. Выдох. Помни: от того, что ты сейчас сделаешь, зависит реакция зрителей. Нужно верно подобрать линию поведения. Лучше всего — удивить. Ошарашить.</p><p>Отхожу от него на шаг и кланяюсь с фальшивой почтительностью:</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр. Это лучшая похвала, которую только можно от вас получить.</p><p>Бинго.<br/>За спиной раздаются робкие смешки.<br/>Эйнсли, кажется, только теперь замечает, что на нас пристально смотрят, топает ногой и гавкает:</p><p>— Разойтись! Здесь нечего больше смотреть.</p><p>Он прекрасно понимает, что достойно ответить на мой выпад не может, — характер не тот. Поэтому, бросив на меня последний испепеляющий взгляд, уходит, запуская цепную реакцию. Вчерашние рекруты — нынешние бойцы великой армии — разворачиваются и тоже уходят на свои места.</p><p>Я смотрю на Фабиана.</p><p>— Где Юрген?</p><p>Фабиан вспыхивает:</p><p>— И после того, как он врезал тебе, ты еще смеешь?..</p><p>— Был уговор.</p><p>Фабиан качает головой, будто не может поверить в мою наглость.</p><p>— Он у лекаря. Ему стало плохо, я его отвел… Ты-то бросил его на полу, — и сплевывает мне под ноги.</p><p>Я забираю куртку и съебываю оттуда. Мне здесь сто процентов не рады, так что теперь сюда и соваться не стоит. Ничего, сэр Эйнсли, я все запомнил. И вы эту пощечину еще вспомните, уж будьте уверены. Что до Фабиана — он уже огреб и огребет еще, если понадобится.</p><p>На будущее: не переоценивать себя. Не бросать фехтование.</p><p>Лекарь встречает меня, как родного. Не так давно я валялся у него с отравлением — и мы в целом неплохо провели время, травя по вечерам байки и запивая их какими-то отварчиками неизвестного происхождения, на все вопросы о которых он только загадочно подмигивал и поигрывал седыми бровями. Один раз я даже помог ему с перевязкой — он сказал, из меня получился бы неплохой лекарь, жаль, что он не может взять меня в ученики. Раз попал в рекруты — обратной дороги уже нет, быть тебе мясом и сражаться где-нибудь в лесу за свою жалкую жизнь.</p><p>Рэйберт даже читал мне стихи собственного сочинения. Не на нашем языке — на странном чужом наречии, удивительно певучем, больше похожем на имитацию звуков природы, чем на настоящую живую речь.<br/>Я хвалил стихи, хоть ничего и не понял. Звучали они лучше, чем все, что я слышал за двадцать лет жизни.</p><p>Хорошее было время. Несколько дней в постели, и Мирка навещала меня трижды в день. Вроде как еду носила. Лежала рядом поверх одеяла и что-то вдохновенно рассказывала шепотом. Позволяла класть руку себе на бедро.</p><p>Теперь на моей койке лежит Юрген. Морда у него все еще синеватая, но счастливая — еще бы: выспался, наелся, никаких тебе общих сборов и тренировок. Лежи, наслаждайся, пока можешь, и только рот открывай, когда тебя с ложечки будут кормить.</p><p>Я сдвигаю его длинные волосатые ноги, торчащие из-под одеяла, и сажусь рядом. Юрген сладко потягивается, урча от удовольствия и чуть ли не причмокивая, и нагло смотрит на меня:</p><p>— Что делается в большом мире?</p><p>— Все замерли в благоговейном предвкушении.</p><p>— Бля-я, сегодня же…</p><p>— Ага. После обеда, пара часов осталась.</p><p>Юрген щурится:</p><p>— Это что у тебя?</p><p>— Где?</p><p>— Да на ебле.</p><p>Осторожно ощупываю щеку холодными пальцами.</p><p>— Искал тебя, зашел к Фабиану на фехтование.</p><p>— Так это он тебя так? — Юрген аж на локте приподнимается и тянет меня за подбородок, чтобы развернуть к свету и рассмотреть получше.</p><p>— Не, это сэр Эйнсли. Фабиана твоего я сам отделал по самое не могу.</p><p>Юрген откидывается на подушку. Подушки здесь тяжелые, пуховые, туго набитые и такие твердые, что почти каменные, но после тонюсеньких казарменных — самый кайф. Так бы и дрых на такой целую вечность.</p><p>— Так что случилось-то?</p><p>— Я пытался узнать у него, куда он тебя упер, деточка моя. Он не хотел говорить. Ну я и предложил, что если я его в дуэли… — как это говорится-то? — нагну, то он мне все выложит, а если он, то я нахуй пойду.</p><p>— О-о-о, — тянет Юрген, — я бы на это посмотрел. К нему нахуй, имеется в виду? Может, между вами <em>поэтому</em> такие молнии летают? Вы просто хотите друг друга, но боитесь признаться?</p><p>— Дал бы тебе по морде, если бы не боялся, что ты на меня сблюешь, — укоризненно отвечаю я.</p><p>— Это я могу, да, — кивает он. — Ну и?</p><p>— Что «ну и»? Я его победил. А Эйнсли взбесился и врезал мне.</p><p>— Да за что?</p><p>— Да ему покоя не дает мысль о том, что я все равно круче всех его ручных щеночков. Не считая тебя и Делвина. Без обид, — он только пожимает плечами, мол, все мы чьи-то ручные щеночки. — И я не считаю его высшим авторитетом. Вот и все.</p><p>— А с Фабианом все нормально?</p><p>— А тебя что, ебет?</p><p>— В сущности, нет.</p><p>— Что-то не похоже.</p><p>— А ты что, ревнуешь? — пытается отшутится Юрген.</p><p>— А стоит? Подвинься, — он двигается к стене, и я пристраиваюсь рядом. Какое же это счастье — просто вытянуть ноги. Юрген неодобрительно косится на мои сапоги, а я пялюсь в потолок. — Слушай, я ничего не имею против. И я как бы не могу тебя ограничивать, я же тебе не мамка, не мне тебе нотации читать. Но эта твоя цепная псина… — я развожу руками, — места своего не знает, понимаешь?</p><p>Юрген хмурится. Конечно, ему не нравится, что я называю Фабиана «псиной». А мне, спрашивается, нравится каждый раз цапаться с этим уродом из-за Юргена?</p><p>— Ты просто плохо его знаешь. Он нормальный.</p><p>— Он шавка, Юрген. Обычная шавка. Нашел себе хозяина, готового говно за ним убирать, и бегает теперь за ним. За тобой, то есть. Клеится и виляет хвостиком. Ревнует ко всем подряд. Почему ты не скажешь ему, что он переходит все границы? Он тебя монополизировал. Пытается диктовать тебе, с кем общаться, а с кем нет. Разве он имеет право тебе указывать? Он тебя на рынке купил, что ли? Ну?</p><p>Ему нечего ответить, и он просто тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>— Ну же, скажи, что я неправ, — давлю я.</p><p>— Нет, Вэй, ты прав, конечно… Но он… Блять, ну не могу я так. Не могу послать его. Столько лет…</p><p>— Боги, Юрген. Представь, что ты десять лет носил кандалы. Так было модно, их носили все подряд, девчонки украшали блестками, и все такое. Все только о кандалах и говорили. И вот спустя столько времени ты вдруг понимаешь, что кандалы — полная хуета. Они тяжелые, неудобные, мешаются… И что, ты продолжишь их носить? Просто потому, что столько лет носил? Из сентиментальности?</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что такое нельзя сравнивать.</p><p>— Можно и нужно.</p><p>— А что скажет Ив<strong>о</strong>?</p><p>— Если он тебя так любит, если вы счастливы вместе и хотите провести друг с другом всю жизнь, он должен тебя понять.</p><p>— Речь о его брате.</p><p>— Ты же не станешь мешать ему видеться с братом. Более того, вы же с Фабианом даже не ссоритесь, — ты просто скажешь ему, что пора иметь собственную жизнь. Пора перестать цепляться за дружбу, от которой уже ничего не осталось. Только труп двухлетней давности. Фабиан должен научиться жить дальше. Вот и все.</p><p>— Когда ты так говоришь, все кажется просто.</p><p>— Все <em>и есть</em> просто.</p><p>Какое-то время мы лежим молча.</p><p>— Кстати, помнишь, ходили слухи, что адъютант Илая погиб?</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>— Как Илай с отрядом приедет — выберут нового. Будет большой турнир.</p><p>— С пивом и бабами?</p><p>— Тебе-то бабы зачем?</p><p>Юрген смеется.</p><p>— Будешь участвовать?</p><p>— Ясное дело. Видишь, все как я и говорил: станешь адъютантом — трахнешься с паладином — продвижение по службе обеспечено.</p><p>— Ты разве не хочешь звание честно заработать?</p><p>— А я что, нечестно заработаю? Знаешь, сколько сил нужно, чтобы полукровку удовлетворить, особенно такого, как Илай? Готов поспорить, он дико выносливый.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты такой ушлый.</p><p>— Я-то? Ушлый ты, Вэй, а я так, стажируюсь у тебя. Просто я <em>очень</em> хочу карьеру.</p><p>— Я не осуждаю, — верно, я ведь не Фабиан, тот наверняка осудил бы. — Скорее, восхищаюсь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Короче, из-за Юргена я чуть не опаздываю на обед — впрочем, мне все равно что-нибудь да перепало бы (боги, благословите Миркину влюбчивость!), пусть и остывшее.</p><p>Киф занимает мне место у себя под крылышком и уже ерзает на месте в ожидании. Его крутящуюся вокруг своей оси шевелюру в море таких же лохматых, но замерших над тарелками шевелюр я замечаю сразу и направляю свои стопы прямо к нему, зная, что он ждет.</p><p>Завидев меня, Киф весь аж сверкать начинает:</p><p>— Когда мне сказали, я не поверил!..</p><p>Я хмуро усаживаюсь на скамью и пододвигаю к себе тарелку с похлебкой. На похлебке соусом нарисовано кривое, неловкое сердечко. Еба-а-ать, это чудовище явно эволюционирует, — думаю я и тут же ругаю себя за то, что так обзываю Мирку. Но потом сразу прощаю, потому что хули?</p><p>— Она специально просила оставить эту тебе, — таинственным шепотом говорит Киф, наклонившись ко мне. Его шепот щекочет мне ухо. — А теперь рассказывай давай.</p><p>Я поднимаю брови. Обычно герои поднимают одну, — есть в этом что-то томно-ироническое, — но я вам не акробат.</p><p>— Жил да был в одной деревне могучий витязь по имени…</p><p>— Вэй, блять, рассказывай, что произошло на фехтовании. Говорят, было &lt;i&gt;мясо&lt;/i&gt;! — на слове «мясо» у него кровожадно загораются глаза. Хлеба и зрелищ народу, судя по всему.</p><p>Я вкратце пересказываю ему то, что уже рассказал Юргену, но кое-где прибавляю ярких деталей и драматичных подробностей. Получается, прямо скажем, просто конфетка — можно хоть щас бежать Мирке рассказывать, вот уж кого мои скромные подвиги действительно впечатлят. Впрочем, Киф тоже чуть ли не ложку мимо рта проносит, и постепенно на меня оборачивается весь стол, и все одобрительно кивают, и похрюкивают, и по плечу похлопывают, если дотягиваются. </p><p>А Фабиан за соседним столом бросает на меня свирепые взгляды, и у него тоже похлебка капает мимо. Голова у него все еще окровавлена: старик Рейберт, когда столкнулся со мной в дверях лазарета, как раз бежал за стражниками, чтобы пойти за травами в лес, поэтому даже мне ничем помочь не успел, сказал приходить после обеда, — что уж говорить о Фабиане. Рейберт тоже его не особо жалует, — я нарассказывал ему много хорошего об этом Фабиане, — хотя не подлатать его не сможет. Не только из-за клятвы, но и чисто из человеколюбия. Такой уж он у меня — его послушать, так каждая живая тварь достойна помощи и сострадания.</p><p>— Короче, оба они просто обосрались, — заканчиваю я и закидываю ногу на ногу, отодвигая тарелку. Кто-то протягивает мне кружку. Аудитория аплодирует. Мрачный Фабиан как можно громче отодвигает свою скамью и, демонстративно топая, уходит из столовой, но его показательного несогласия с моей версией событий никто не слышит и не видит. Всем нравится хорошая история, а зануды никому не нравятся. И вообще у нас многие тайно зуб на сэра Эйнсли точили — и вот теперь у них появился свой герой, витязь в сияющих доспехах, не зассавший дать отпор вселенскому злу — этому локальному антагонисту, злу масштаба их крохотных вселенных, сжатых до маленького военного поселения на краю огромного леса.</p><p>Мыслями мы всегда возвращаемся к лесу, как бы далеко от него ни уходили. Некоторых лес притягивает даже после смерти, — так говорят. Не знаю, правда ли это, но такие мысли определенно вгоняют меня в апатию, из которой только одна дорога — в запой.</p><p>После обеда мы возвращаемся на тренировки. Я тащу на себе прилипшего, как плотоядная пиявка, Кифа, который гордо вышагивает рядом с таким роскошным героическим мной. Единственное полезное, что я успеваю сделать в столовой, — это шепнуть Мирке, пока передаю ей тарелку: «Вечером встретимся?» Меня оттесняет от нее толпа, но она оборачивается ко мне, уже выталкиваемому за двери, долгие пять секунд смотрит на меня, не моргая, смахивая запястьем — ладонь у нее грязная и мокрая — с глаз вьющуюся прядь, и кивает.</p><p>Надеюсь, хотя бы свиданка исправит день, испорченный Фабианом — да, кстати, не только им. Юрген, конечно, тоже отличился: с чего это вдруг ему поплохело, такому матерому тусовщику, от нескольких кружек?..</p><p>Но сперва надо забежать к Рейберту. Я отправляю Кифа гонцом к Астору, нашему чудо-стрелку, чтобы предупредил, что я скоро буду и что у меня боевое ранение. А сам отправляюсь в лазарет. Пошлые шутеечки с симпотным инструктором могут подождать.</p><p>Сворачиваю не к койкам, — потому что если заговорю с Юргеном, то точно проебу все, что только можно, — а в отдельный коридор, к кабинету.</p><p>Старик-лекарь сидит в кресле и колупается вилкой в омлете. Увидев меня, он расплывается в добродушной улыбке и говорит:</p><p>— Вернулся? Так что же у тебя с лицом?</p><p>Получаса, бля, не проходит, чтобы кто-нибудь не спросил, что у меня с ебальником. Так мне до самого отбоя передохнуть не дадут.</p><p>Чтобы не пересказывать одно и то же еще раз, ограничиваюсь кратким:</p><p>— Подрался.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты, мой друг, вышел победителем? — ухмыляется он, откладывает еду и манит меня ладонью.</p><p>— Я его знатно отделал, сэр, — стою перед его креслом, пока он трогает прохладными, ухоженными, как у самого настоящего медика, пальцами мою щеку. «Так болит? А так? Мда-а, дела-а-а…»</p><p>— Ну что ж, молодой человек, с вами все понятно. Ваш диагноз — молодость. Слишком много огня в крови.</p><p>Ну и выраженьица у него.</p><p>— Это смертельно, доктор?</p><p>— Довольно-таки. Все, кого я знаю, с таким диагнозом рано или поздно умерли.</p><p>— И что же мне теперь делать?</p><p>— Меньше деритесь, молодой человек, и больше общайтесь с девушками.</p><p>— Это что, помогает?</p><p>— Не думаю, но зато жалеть потом будет не о чем. Вот, к примеру, ваша боевая подруга…</p><p>— Мирка.</p><p>— Да, Мирка, — он задумчиво покачивает головой. Глаза у него затуманиваются, и смотрит он уже не на меня, а куда-то сквозь, может, молодость свою вспоминает или что-то в том же духе. — Хорошая девушка…</p><p>Повисает странная пауза.</p><p>— А со щекой что делать? У нас сегодня важный день.</p><p>— Да, большое событие, — он будто просыпается, но не до конца. Когда я лежал в лазарете, у него тоже такое бывало. Просто уходил иногда в себя, и все, не докричишься. Один раз я застал его в таком состоянии с бутылкой, — именно тогда он устроил мне первый сеанс чтения своих стихов, — до самого утра он так и не пришел в чувство и только на рассвете вдруг встряхнулся, восстановил связь со вселенной и ушел к себе спать. Потом долго смущенно извинялся. На следующий день позвал на «по стаканчику».</p><p>Он дает мне какую-то мазь, пахнущую довольно подозрительно и одновременно то ли очень вкусно, то ли, наоборот, просто отвратно, — я так и не смог понять. Я аккуратно втираю ее в кожу перед зеркалом под его внимательным взглядом, щека слегка немеет и покалывает, но вскоре совсем перестает болеть. Только тогда он отпускает меня на тренировку, строго-настрого наказав следить, чтобы по лицу мне больше ничем не прилетело.</p><p>— Мордашку свою смотри не испорть.</p><p> </p><p>Астор рад меня видеть. Он жмет мне руку, глядя своими солнечными глазами мне прямо в глаза. Киф ему уже все растрындел, наверняка еще и собственных подробностей добавил, чтобы поразить в самое сердце благодарную публику. Мы похлопываем друг друга по спинам, обнимаясь, — от светлых волос Астора еле слышно пахнет какими-то восточными травами, а возле линии челюсти, прямо под мочкой уха, у него маленькая родинка. Он выше меня на полголовы и шире в плечах — вообще он похож скорее на рыцаря, чем на лучника. Телосложение достаточно крепкое, чтобы носить тяжелые доспехи и сражаться со щитом или двуручем. Таких, как он, — высоких, сильных, красивых, — обычно первыми забирают в пехоту или кавалерию, и возражения не принимаются. Отсюда моя теория — у меня очень много теорий — о том, что все лучники в глубине души трусы и латентные дезертиры, особенно такие, как он. Ведь умудрился же он как-то увернуться от предложения, от которого обычно невозможно отказаться?</p><p>Я встаю в ряд и отстреливаю целый колчан стрел. Потом еще один. И еще. В перерывах собираю отстрелянное, а Киф свистит и отвешивает комплименты моей заднице. В конце концов я беру его за шкирку и доходчиво объясняю, что не для него моя роза цвела.</p><p>Киф примирительно вскидывает лапки кверху:</p><p>— Да я и не претендую, Вэй, что ты, детка!.. — и то ли с опаской, то ли с намеком, как-то слишком похабненько косится на Астора.</p><p>Астор не из этих. Он вообще, по слухам, женат — давно, по любви, раз и навсегда и что там еще принято говорить в таких случаях. Патологически женат. А косится Киф на него, вероятно, потому что хочется, да не можется. Или потому что чувствует близость главного альфа-самца в радиусе пятидесяти метров.</p><p>Астор мельком поглядывает на нас и улыбается. Глаза у него от смеха искрятся, и он умилительно щурится от того, что послеполуденное солнце бьет ему прямо в глаза. Улыбка у него какая-то отеческая, хотя, казалось бы, как можно, испытывая к кому-то отеческие чувства, шутить с ним про сиськи-письки, хихикая, как малолетка, и шлепать по жопе при любом удобном случае?</p><p>Думаю, дело в том, что он нас жалеет. Меня всю жизнь учили, что чужая жалость должна быть оскорбительна, — мать терпеть не могла, когда, после смерти отца, все вокруг начали смотреть на нее с сочувствием и чуть ли не на пропитание подавать.</p><p>Но жалость Астора — другое дело. <br/>Она, пожалуй, даже приятна, хотя в это тоже нельзя углубляться: от одной мысли о тех угрызениях совести, которые он, должно быть, испытывает, глядя на нас, странно сосет под ложечкой, потому что я знаю, что он думает, что мы все скоро умрем. Поэтому и позволяет Кифу, который все время лезет к нему обниматься, — хотя это считается моей привилегией, — незаметно облапывать себя в самых разных местах. Потому что он, может быть, последний красавчик, которого Киф сможет ощупать.</p><p>Киф пользуется тем, что я отвлекся, и прыгает на меня. Мы падаем в снег, я пытаюсь сбросить его с себя, хотя в глазах темнеет от удара башкой об мерзлую землю, а он вцепляется мне в волосы и ржет, как конь. Мы катаемся по полу, хохочем, захлебываясь от удовольствия, и именно в этот роковой момент — момент абсолютно невинный, хрупкий и нежный, как младенчик, совсем не предвещающий той хуйни, которая случится потом, — именно в этот момент появляется, как всадник апокалипсиса на бледном коне, выдохшийся Хейден.</p><p>Он бежит из последних сил: какой-то замедленной трусцой, тяжело переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и отчаянно помогая себе руками. Лицо вспотело, щеки порозовели, челка прилипла ко лбу. Хрипит, как богатенький старикан, которого молодая женушка во сне душит подушкой. Он останавливается возле Астора, упирается руками в колени, делает несколько вдохов-выдохов, согнувшись чуть ли не вдвое.</p><p>— Короче, пацаны, — проводит ладонями по лицу, стирая пот, и трет глаза, — о-о-о, боги, бля, — машет на себя ладонями и расстегивает куртку, — с-с-сука… — разминает шею большущей ладонью. — Меньше часа, парни. Все на сбор. Они будут раньше, чем обещали.</p><p>Эта бомба, брошенная в маленькую толпу размером человек в десять-пятнадцать, взрывается мгновенно, и мы вместе с ней. Начинается неразбериха. Астор раздает указания: луки туда, колчаны сюда, ты, да, ты, марш в оружейную… Мы с Кифом стоим рядом с ним в сторонке — Киф греется в лучах альфа-самцовости, я уворачиваюсь от уборки.</p><p>Потом строем маршируем на плац.</p><p>Лейтенант меряет шагами свое возвышение и нервно поглядывает на нас, пока мы, медленно и тупо, как стадо овец, выстраиваемся в кривенькие шеренги в шахматном порядке. Даже отсюда я вижу, как он недовольно трет переносицу и как у него шевелятся губы, когда он матерится, видимо, потеряв всякую надежду на то, что мы будем смотреться хоть сколько-нибудь прилично с этого ракурса. Я испытываю даже некоторое удовлетворение: чем расхлябаннее мы выглядим, тем больше пиздюлей он потом отхватит от своего начальства.</p><p>Астор пристраивается к лейтенанту на его возвышении. Там же притаился хмурый сэр Эйнсли — своих уже давно притащил на плац и даже построил, как полагается. Он, пожалуй, и не догадывается, что своими стараниями и дисциплиной сделал только хуже: на фоне его десятка дрессированных сучек мы, все остальные, кажемся ну совсем беспросветными идиотами — рота детишек, которых мамы в детстве роняли головой об пол. Мы должны олицетворять собой некий средний уровень — а получается, что его олицетворяют они. Мы же — самое дно, и нас большинство.</p><p>Подбегает дозорный.</p><p>— Едут!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они едут по главной улице — медленно и степенно, как похоронная процессия. Я бы сказал даже «скорбно», но мне не до оценочных суждений: мы стоим там, на плацу, человек семьдесят только-только достигших совершеннолетия безмозглых уебков с шилом в жопе, чуть ли не пританцовывающих на месте от нетерпения, и все свои ничтожненькие усильица сосредоточиваем на том, чтобы стоять ровно, глядя строго перед собой, не касаясь подбородком воротника, и тянуться макушкой вверх, изображая офицерскую выправку. Всем нам дико хочется бросить это дерьмо и с воплями побежать туда, где по обеим сторонам дороги, превратившейся уже в сплошное болото от этой ебучей погоды, стоят поселенцы и пялятся на нашего будущего командира и его отряд. А ведь у нас больше прав смотреть — мы ведь в конце концов собрались умирать за этих людей. Это &lt;i&gt;мы&lt;/i&gt; должны быть теми, кто первым увидит чудо и крикнет об этом. Мы, а не весь этот сброд, который за всю свою жизнь ни разу не поднял глаза от грядки с картошкой. </p><p>Это почти что право первой брачной ночи, и эта шваль отобрала его у нас.</p><p>Шум приближается. Мы стоим спиной к дороге и не можем даже обернуться.</p><p>Краем глаза смотрю на Кифа, вытянувшегося в струнку справа от меня. У него такое сосредоточенное лицо, как будто он умножает в уме двузначные числа, — я никогда не видел его таким серьезным. Я заражаюсь его благоговением и, как и он, едва не перестаю дышать.</p><p>С каждым ударом сердца я приближаюсь к тому, что изменит мою жизнь навсегда. Я внезапно осознаю, что, как только эти люди поднимутся на возвышение, моя юность официально закончится — пропадет последняя надежда на то, что приедет какой-нибудь служака и скажет, потирая потные ладошки, что все это была только шутка, ложная тревога, и я могу возвращаться обратно к матери и сестре — финита ля комедия, человечеству мои услуги не требуются.</p><p>Этот человек, — кто бы он там ни был, спаситель рода людского или просто какой-то хрен с горы, наглый самозванец, — этот паладин Илай, будь он проклят, сейчас подпишет мне смертный приговор.</p><p>Я ненавижу его за это и хочу увидеть его лицо.</p><p>Они объезжают нас сбоку — я стою почти у самого края строя, и могу тайком разглядеть лошадей. Они выдохлись: бредут, с каждым шагом низко опуская красивые головы, будто плачут, копыта увязают в грязной земляной жиже, хвосты невесело бьют по ляжкам. Меня обдает теплым лошадиным запахом, и у меня замирает все внутри. Сердце, желудок, кишки, легкие. Все на секунду скукоживается и переворачивается — то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга, то ли какого-то страшного осознания, почти божественного просветления. В эту секунду мне кажется, что я близок к разгадке смысла жизни, вселенной и всего остального — ответ прямо рядом, почти у меня в руках, но я никак не могу его поймать, он ускользает сквозь пальцы, как маленькая речная рыбка.</p><p>Все они в длинных черных плащах, капюшоны наброшены на лицо. У них тоскливый, тревожный вид — скорбный, да, именно скорбный. Они подъезжают, молча спешиваются, отдают поводья часовым и всходят на возвышение. Плащи у них одинаковые, так что определить, который из них — Илай, я не могу. Сначала ставлю на самого высокого, но промахиваюсь: они выстраиваются в ровную линию, и впереди, в центре, встает другой. А мой, высокий, занимает место по правую руку.</p><p>Лейтенант подает сигнал, и мы разом вскидываем руку к сердцу, выкрикивая приветствие. От осознания торжественности момента в нас внезапно просыпаются совесть и дисциплинированность, так что движение получается даже синхронное. По крайней мере, лейтенант, судя по физиономии, остается нами доволен. Только сэр Эйнсли стоит все такой же кислый в своем углу.</p><p>Паладин поднимает руку — мы снова встаем по стойке «смирно» и почтительно замолкаем. Он делает многозначительную паузу, которая тянется над нами, как заклинание, замедляющее время. Эту напряженную, густую тишину разрезает голос — разрезает неожиданно, хотя мы стоим, затаив дыхание, и ждем его, как приговора.</p><p>— Господа, —начинает Илай, и меня окатывает волна каких-то непонятных, смешанных эмоций. Не такого голоса я ожидал, не таких слов, не таких интонаций.</p><p>Паладин, кажется, гораздо моложе, чем я думал. Боги, да ему лет тридцать, не больше. И голос у него — не громовой прокуренный бас опытного полководца, самого олицетворения маскулинности, трехэтажно матерящегося и каждые пять минут смачно сплевывающего себе под ноги, поковырявшись в зубах костью оборотня.</p><p>Это скорее голос колдуна, повелевающего армией живых мертвецов. Твердый, сосредоточенный, но бархатный и проникновенный, как будто говорящий: «Я не заставляю тебя делать это, но посмотри на меня — ты и сам не захочешь мне отказывать». </p><p>— Господа. От имени всего человечества я благодарю вас за вашу готовность встать на защиту людей, своих близких и тех, кого вы совсем не знаете, и, если понадобится, принести себя в жертву потомкам. Это подвиг, который не останется незамеченным или забытым. И я лично считаю честью сражаться плечом к плечу с такими бесстрашными людьми, как вы.</p><p>Меня передергивает. Не от ветра, который вдруг начинает дуть нам прямо в лицо, плюясь колючим дождем. А от того, как лицемерно звучат такие слова из уст этого подонка. Причем здесь вообще бесстрашие? Будь дело только в нем да в желании щегольнуть своим героизмом — ноги бы моей здесь не было. Мы не поэтому здесь. Нас согнали, как баранов на убой, в эту замызганную деревеньку в каких-то ебенях, где даже выйти отлить за ворота ночью нельзя — сожрет кто-нибудь. Согнали, не спрашивая, хотим ли мы совершать какой-то там подвиг и считаем ли эту хуйню подвигом вообще. Не поинтересовались, готовы ли мы сдохнуть здесь или в их гребаном Аттаре, безвестно и бессмысленно, глупо и по-детски, и лежать непохороненными, чтобы собаки и волки могли обгладывать наши кости и срать нашим мясом. Да хуй с ними, с похоронами — я &lt;i&gt;вообще&lt;/i&gt; не хочу умирать за незнакомых генералов, сидящих в безопасности в своих замках, за подвесными мостами и рвами, пока нас тут убивают и мучают. Да ни за кого не хочу умирать. Я, блять, хочу жить, а если ему, этому ублюдку Илаю, так уперлось спасать людей — пусть катится на все четыре стороны. Без меня.</p><p>Щемит в груди.</p><p>— Нам предстоит совершить героический поступок. Связь с крепостью Аттар пропала два месяца назад, и поисковый отряд, направленный туда, не вернулся. Мы найдем их и узнаем, что произошло. Не стану скрывать: это будет очень непросто. Но я верю, что совместными усилиями мы сможем побороть все опасности, которые только встретятся нам на пути, потому что мы делаем это во благо своего народа. Потому что у нас просто нет иного пути.</p><p>Толпа вокруг меня ритмично выкрикивает «Ура!», подбадриваемая сияющим от гордости лейтенантом, а у меня звенит в ушах. Я представляю себе, как врезал бы по морде этому человеку, смеющему бросаться такими громкими фразами и восторженными лозунгами. Сдохни, сука, а я &lt;i&gt;не хочу&lt;/i&gt;. &lt;i&gt;&lt;b&gt;Не хочу&lt;/b&gt;&lt;/i&gt;.</p><p>Илай дает отмашку — мол, вольно, — и Киф начинает свистеть и подпрыгивать рядом со мной, и толпа вокруг нас тоже беснуется, вопит и аплодирует. Киф дергает меня за рукав, заставляя наклониться к себе.</p><p>— А он ничего такой, — орет он, пытаясь перекричать остальных. —Хорошо говорит. Мягко стелет.</p><p>Мне остается только покачать головой. У меня нет сил даже ответить ему — тем более что для этого придется сорвать голос. Только этого мне сейчас не хватало.</p><p>Я поднимаю глаза.</p><p>Там, на возвышении, Илай порывается уже уйти, подзывает к себе быстрым изящным жестом того высокого, но лейтенант смущенно берет его под ручку и начинает что-то с извиняющимся видом втирать. Илай возвращается к краю сцены и просит тишины.</p><p>Мы переходим на шепот, передние ряды подтягиваются поближе к паладину.</p><p>— Лейтенант попросил меня напомнить вам, что место моего адъютанта не так давно освободилось. На этой неделе, до того, как мы выступим, у нас будет турнир, победитель которого и получит эту почетную должность.</p><p>Илай объясняет торопливо, как будто хочет поскорее отделаться от неприятного признания. И, договорив, сразу разворачивается на каблуках и быстрыми, широкими шагами покидает сцену. За ним двумя мрачными колоннами тянутся его воины. Развивающиеся плащи открывают черные кожаные кирасы с металлическими пластинами и сверкающие эфесы мечей.</p><p>Я начинаю пробираться сквозь ряды к выходу.</p><p>Мне нужно успокоиться. Расслабиться. Перекинуться парой слов со стариком Рейбертом. Поделиться новостями с Юргеном. Зажать в каком-нибудь углу Мирку, в конце концов. Наш отъезд — и прибытие Илая как главный предвестник этого отъезда — это, между прочим, прекрасный повод перевести наши отношения на совершенно новую стадию. Стадию, так сказать, более близкого контакта и глубокого сотрудничества, если вы понимаете, о чем я.</p><p>Чужие потные тела, горячие и пахнущие табаком, врезаются в меня и толкаются друг о друга. Все наперебой обсуждают речь паладина — они будут обсасывать ее несколько дней, пока не начнется турнир и не даст им новые поводы для высокоинтеллектуальных дискуссий. Чувак, я думал, он самовлюбленный урод, а он вон какой, он сказал, что почтет за честь, эй, а ты слышал, ты слышал…</p><p>«Мягко стелет», — вспоминаю я слова Кифа. Он хоть и прикидывается сладкой кисой, а парень умный. Может, смотрит не так далеко, как стоило бы, но сразу чует подставу — хоть и не всегда понимает, в чем она. И что с этим делать.</p><p>Но я — не Киф. Я умнее. Я что-нибудь придумаю.</p><p>Останавливаюсь у самой дороги. Сначала надо решить, куда идти, нельзя же вот так, сгоряча, бежать, куда глаза глядят. Что меня, первая красотка на деревне отшила, что ли? Сопли теперь рукавом по лицу размывать?</p><p>Мне даже на секунду становится смешно от того, как я себя накрутил. «О, эти недоумки еще не понимают, что их ждет, и только я, мудрейший из всех, понимаю!» — боги, как это пафосно!.. Что мне, тринадцать лет, в конце концов? Мамка подзатыльник дала, а я и вообразил себя избранным, одиноким, никем не понятым и всеми покинутым?</p><p>Боги, как это жалко.</p><p>В поле зрения мелькает черная тень. Я поднимаю голову — это отряд. Без лошадей. Идут пешком, никуда уже особенно не торопятся, переговариваются вполголоса. Это даже иронично — все так обсуждают речь, что до самих приезжих никому и дела нет.</p><p>Я узнаю по голосу Илая, и тут же вцепляюсь в него взглядом, притаившись между деревьев. Я пытаюсь разглядеть под его капюшоном хоть что-нибудь, хоть какой-то намек на человеческие черты, — я так отчаянно отдаюсь этой попытке, что перестаю даже моргать.</p><p>Ну же!..</p><p>И тут он ленивым движением сбрасывает капюшон.</p><p>И мое сердце пропускает удар.</p><p>И легкие перестают перекачивать воздух.</p><p>И мозги превращаются в кисель.</p><p>Я внезапно понимаю, почему все так по нему сохнут. Почему все готовы умирать за него. И сразу появляется ощущение, что я проскользнул за кулисы мироздания и подсмотрел, как работает этот механизм. Как все, оказывается, просто и изящно. Как гениально устроен мир.</p><p>Этого человека хочется называть красивыми словами. Других для него просто не подберешь, но даже эти, тщательно и любовно подобранные, и малую часть его описать не смогут.</p><p>Он просто &lt;i&gt;ну невозможно красив&lt;/i&gt;. &lt;i&gt;Божественно&lt;/i&gt; красив. &lt;i&gt;Нечеловечески&lt;/i&gt;. Бля, да меня никогда не учили ораторскому искусству, — у меня просто не хватит умения его описывать. Это просто какой-то пиздец.</p><p>Я даже не знаю, на что мне смотреть, — на его волосы, глаза, губы? Я, кажется, мог бы годами глядеть и не наглядеться.</p><p>А он слегка поворачивает голову ко мне и едва-едва улыбается, на миллисекунду задерживая взгляд на мне.</p><p>И отворачивается. И уходит.</p><p> </p><p>Сначала я осознаю, что нужно закрыть рот.</p><p>Потом промаргиваюсь, потирая виски.</p><p>Передергиваю плечами.</p><p>Наверное, я болен. Сразу такое чувство, как будто солнце зашло и впереди долгая полярная ночь на целых полгода. Вот так, наверное, и работает колдовство — кажется, меня только что приворожили. Или как это называется.</p><p>Во рту скапливается густая слюна, я судорожно ее сглатываю. Я схожу с ума, господа. Связывайте мне руки и ведите к лекарю.</p><p>Из плюсов — я больше не могу идти воевать.</p><p>В таком состоянии я дотаскиваю свое тело до казарм. Оцепенение не проходит: вся дорога в каком-то тумане, я совсем не разбираю, куда иду, и ведет меня скорее интуиция, чем глаза. Вдохновение после раскрытия тайн бытия проходит, и остается только странная, высасывающая душу меланхолия. Ничего не хочется — ни пить, ни Мирку, ничего. Хотя Мирка, пожалуй, вариант: что может излечить сердце лучше, чем ее кроткие зеленые глаза, ну, и все остальное? &lt;i&gt;В особенности&lt;/i&gt; все остальное.</p><p>Я лежу на своей койке и смотрю в потолок. Вернее, в дно верхней койки. Боги, благословите Астора, который сразу предупредил, что будет занят устройством прибывших и тренировку дальше вести не сможет. Свободный вечер — предел моих мечтаний в последние несколько месяцев. Только вот теперь я понятия не имею, что с ним делать.</p><p>Я начинаю дремать, и, когда просыпаюсь, все произошедшее кажется мне сном. Вернее, я совсем не отрицаю приезда паладина и его отряда, но все мои чувства — моя ненависть к нему и внезапное преклонение перед ним — начинают казаться преувеличением уставшего сознания. Игрой богатого воображения, красивой фантазией. Не мог один человек вызвать у меня такие сильные эмоции — не вызывают же Эйнсли с Фабианом. Впрочем, эти — птицы совсем иного полета. Сравнивать их, пожалуй, почти что надругательство над святыней.</p><p>У меня вообще-то был тяжелый день. Меня чуть не убил ревнивец-Фабиан, этот недоношенный рыцарь, оскорбленный нашими с Юргеном отношениями и потому вознамерившийся моей кровью очистить честь своего младшего брата.</p><p>Я проверяю челюсть. Ничего подозрительного, немного болит. Наверняка синяк.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>